In The Beginning
by ExoticOnyx
Summary: In the beginning life was steady until Elune became involved, in order to change Jin and her son's unexplained killing and suffering for them and all of mankind she must change their fate, only it isn't easy when someone's possessing them to kill. Rated M
1. Hypnotizing Vessel

In The Beginning

_Okay, I should have done this before I posted In The End; because this explains how Kalec is the way he is, before all of the stuff he is dealing with now. How about we just make this the first before In The End._

_Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft, but I own this confusing storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>Kalec Shadow's<strong>

Who exactly was Kalec Shadow's? Where did he come from? How was he born? Why does he possess such a strong bond with his blood lusting curse? Where did Zon'Iru come from? Why is Elune connected to Kalec like Tyrande is connected to Elune even though Kalec isn't all Night Elf? Kalec would ask himself most of those questions over and over in his mind, as he sat in the biggest, tallest tree known in Shadowglen, Teldrassil. He couldn't join the other Night Elves as they went about their day, in a bad or good way; he was pretty much shunned from their sights at least for 2 years. He yearned to be among them, to join them as they enjoyed their day or loathed it, but he couldn't. As he repeated the questions to himself, bits and pieces of his answers came to mind. As he sat on the fat branch; hidden like a shadow underneath the leaves; he watched the female Night Elf he had noticed; who seemed like an outsider to him as well. _'Outsider...'_ Zon taunted him, Kalec cringed slightly. At the age of 13, he came from doing just about whatever he wanted, to this. He sighed, "I envy the life I must now endure..." He whispered to himself, as he face palmed.

He could feel the pinching on his skin when he and Zon sensed someone either noticing him or feeling his presence. He looked between his fingers and noticed the cur'a-out'tu (meaning outsider in Night Elf language) female Rogue looking around, obviously hearing somebody talking. His last name suited the young male well, because he blended himself deeper within the Shadow's of the tree, until he was practically Shadowmelding. She looked into the tree, but she didn't see anyone, so shrugging her shoulders she continued using her abilities on the target dummy. Revealing pieces of his former skin once again, he stared at the young girl...

**1**

**Hypnotizing Vessel**

His father, Jin'Touli was like Kalec in most aspects; His Despair side named Lui'Oysai; was opposite from Kalec's. Each person in the Shadow's family has a different kind of Despair ability, but each one can possess their body if their constantly used, also each person becomes schizophrenic, and whichever class their associated with is 70% stronger than the average class, which involves the spells and abilities. Just to make it also clear, Despair is like one of their personalities, and anything they can do that's just a general ability like your 5 senses, etc. is also 70% sharper or keener because their just like them but their evil. As for Jin he didn't _always _depend on Lui for everything, but he and him had a bond that was strong; at least that's what Jin always told himself, because Jin was completely devoted to killing and that's exactly what Lui loved since he could lure Jin into killing anybody he felt like he wanted to be eliminated; even the few people in his family. Jin; along with his family; had a serious reputation with everyone throughout their village. Each night they stealth their selves through the night and slay many villagers to feed off their killing addiction that their Despair side wanted so badly. When each person had a chance to drink (not literally) from the outrageous addiction, they retreated into the Shadow's before any other villagers followed them to their hideaway.

Jin was the merciless one of the entire pact, a strong leader who took no bull from anyone, and if one tried to; plain and simple they would die right where they stand, with no hesitation of course. He haunted the minds of young and fresh to disabled and old. Nothing could hold back the unbearable blood lust he attained; most of the time his wild obsession drove him mad with deranged envy, he never considered putting his actions to rest because he was stupidly blinded by the love of slaughtering another person. The thrill of signature moves along with the chilling sensation of pleas made his body twitch with utter excitement, a psycho look deep within his eyes and the crazy grin that startled all his victims. He managed to overcome any feelings of remorse by allowing Lui to send a sly sliver of steady easiness to soak his body. At that given moment, Jin may have obtained calluses from the constant use of a strong weapon, but with no remorse to control him and stop him from attacking his victim's hostile situation, he deliberately took his helpless victim's life as if they were mere pictures he no longer wanted. He paid no mind to who the victim was, he paid no attention to the consequences, what fate lied ahead, and no reason for many of his or his families action, they just kill mostly anyone who stood in their line of vision; to send a message claiming they should stay away or just to die because it's what really interested them in the land of Dire Forge. Mixed with Despair, Blood Elf, and Night Elf, Jin followed his own path, not taking sides of either Horde or Alliance, all he do was follow the voices in his head that Despair played a huge role in. Jin may have had taken many lives and burned hundreds of souls, but nothing could prepare him for what a certain somebody had planned for him that next fateful night...

Elune, a former maiden Goddess in the sky; worshipped by all Night Elves had been watching Jin for 36 years. Even though him and his entire family were mixed with everything he was mixed with she always made sure she'd keep a watchful eye on all of her Night Elf people, mixed or not. She had known quite a few things about Jin, even though he acted as if he was nothing more than a stone-cold, heartless, killer, she could tell that all Jin wanted was attention. "Typical male..." Elune said, with her powerful vocals as she remained seated within her moon-like haven. She knew all of Jin's secret desires, what he wanted most even though he 'claimed' he was nothing more than a murder; she could tell Jin needed something. She saw through Jin's merciless behavior, and decided since he has taken matters into his own hands so far, why not pay it back to him with taking the matter he had and changing it to go her way? Elune summed up a Goddess like power that was as white as her hair; thinking of what she wanted the thing to be she flapped her hand across the powerful white smoke to reveal clay. Carving eagerly and glancing back and forth from Jin to her clay model, she molded a young maiden mixed with Blood Elf and Night Elf just like Jin. Eloquent, pale green eyes, olive like skin, and waist-length hair the color of onyx and nylon. Even though her looks appeared to be more like a Blood Elf; besides the paleness of her green eyes, Elune structured her face and her body to look more like a Night Elf, by full lips, thin hips, muscular legs; the works. She gifted the model with the powers the Greek Goddess Aphrodite took with granted; Elune gave the girl a passionate, lust filled voice, beauty, love, compassion, and a mixture of sexual capacities that she knew even Jin couldn't kill. Giving her the spell to breathe she brought the clay model to life before dropping her off as an ordinary villager doing daily chores to fill out her day...

As the sun slipped over the horizon that next evening, Jin stood proud, counting backwards the time as the sun melted away. He had to admit, he was rather pretty eager to raid another town of villagers tonight. As the sun vanished and lit gaslights and torches approached in each separate town, Jin swallowed in a huge lump-sum of air before speaking proudly. "Ahh! I love the smell of fresh blood wisping throughout the night!" Hearing a few family members chanting in agreement, Jin smiled revealing pretty but kind of deadly dimples, as his Amber eyes shined with psycho-ness. His Midnight waist length hair flared behind him, as the night's breeze passed through his mustache and half an inch goatee, each breeze brushing against his dark-olive skin. Built like a Night Elf with a strong jaw line, full lips and high cheekbones he walked away retrieving his weapons. Bow in hand, he stands at the ledge of their hide away, with his cloaked hoodie over his head. Looking back at his family, he opened his mouth and sucked in air as the streaks of a strange slightly visible white, smoke inserted into his mouth. When he couldn't take in anymore he let the once tiny streaks of white smoke come out from his mouth in a shrill Dragon screech and you could literally see the enormous, sound waves sweeping over the lands of Dire Forge. Blowing out all the flames and hearing the alarmed villagers screaming because the sound wave was so loud it almost blew out their ear-drums and they knew the nightly raid was about to begin; the only thing they didn't know was who were the Raider's going to attack tonight. Once the cry's of villagers released into the Night air, Jin motioned with his 2 strong fingers for the attack to begin. Each of his family members slithered into the Shadow's; along with Jin, towards the South East village where the vessel Elune created was located...

Hearing the abominable Dragon-like screech, the vessel named Ai'Mira didn't cringe in pain like the average person; she stood her ground as running villager's fetched for more torches and gaslights along with blades, guns, arrows with bows and whatever other weapons they could use as they defended their selves or their property. Ai'Mira could hear Elune speak vividly to her, as she followed the properly explained orders. Ai'Mira took a thick Club and slammed it with all her might against one of the few weak stone buildings support beam until it collapsed into a pile of rubbish. Throwing the thick Club away from her presence she pushed back the dirt and little smashed rocks from a small opening so she can hide underneath the broken building as she silently waited for his presence...

Blood splattered against stone, the crimson colored substance stained the plain thin dirt, as several hundred people screamed in agonizing pain. A young mother who was in the last months of her pregnancy fell at her side in front of a dark alley as she escaped the clutches of a female Shadow member. Looking down the dark alley to the other village she somehow managed to get her 9 month self to her feet (even though she twisted her ankle) in a matter of seconds as she slightly jogged/dragged her one good leg to the alley and enter the village right next to the one she was in. Once she stood under the casting shadow of the building, she tried to blend in as much as she could as she plastered her back against the wall until the Shadow female disappeared from her sights. Breathing easier and peeking around, the pregnant woman jogged/dragged her body to the next village and noticed a fallen building that was easy to hide away from the danger that was presented on their side of the village. She rummaged the spot with a medium-thick stick to see if she could find either an opening or a soft spot so she can create a new opening. Poking through some dirt and smashed rocks she dug a hole big enough for her entry when she stumbled across a beautiful young maiden girl hiding inside. The pregnant woman was struck by her beauty for a long time that she forgot the dangers around her presence and felt that the female must have had those hypnotizing snake eyes because her beauty hooked her line of vision and she just couldn't help but stare. It was when the young hypnotizing girl looked above the pregnant woman and cowered deeper under the fallen building. The pregnant women looked behind her and noticed a man with rather strange looking bright green with red around the corn and as the pupil color, long dark hair, and almost a bronze like complexion. Noticing that the eyes reminded her of the female she just ran away from, she knew that he was one of the Raider's. She shrieked and tried to run but with a damaged ankle and being 9 months pregnant she couldn't move as quickly while he moved with nothing but complete agile, unsheathing his weapons and slamming his foot on the thin dirt ground causing the area to shiver and crack around the woman's feet, making her paralyzed with not only fear but startled as roots descended from the open cracks and jammed it's poisonous thorns into her ankles causing her to scream. She tried to rip the roots and it's thorns out of her ankles; while causing them to bleed profusely it caused more roots with poisonous thorns to wrap around her wrists and her ankles. She couldn't believe what she saw next; the thorns actually feed off her blood and got bigger and longer until they were around her 9 month stomach, she screamed as yanked each one away from her child but the producer mocked her in a threatening, terrifying, vicious, laugh. "You can try to fight all you want, but these are Blood Roots. The more you struggle, the more you bleed, the more you fight, the more you do anything to try to defy yourself from its clutches, it will continue to poison and drain all the blood you possess until you die from your blood being depleted..."

"No, please! Make it stop!" The lady screamed, but Jin continued to laugh.

"I cannot simply make them stop until your dead... Oh, as a matter of fact, I can make them stop." Jin responded with a malicious grin devouring his face. The lady's eyes expanded as far as it could go as she understood what he meant by the smile. She struggled more against the roots and felt fatigue when the poison struck her nerves. Jin decided that he would make the roots stop; he didn't want to let two lives go to waste. Raising his weapons above his head, he let out a loud, evil laugh as he struck the pregnant woman down until blood gushed on the dirt stained ground, allowing the roots to swallow the blood on the ground and swell them up; in fullness; before they retreated back underground. Averting his awkward eyes towards a sound he realized a young, very pulchritudinous, stunningly-striking, maiden hiding underneath the remains of a once proud building now deceased; her beautiful features screamed an aghast emotion as he stood standing stupefy by her remarkable looks. Mouth agape and eyes a little wide, Jin had to retighten his grip on his weapons because if he hadn't they would've fell out of his hands. She slid away from his now perfect Amber eyes that couldn't help but torment their vision by remaining engulfed on her gorgeous silhouette form. As she crawled, he sheathed his weapons before walking towards her, trembling with an uneasy itch to touch her lovely frame.

Approaching her and not trying to destroy the look of shock that replaced his hardcore features from earlier, he pulled the girl up by the wrist; once she crawled out into the open, leaving the abandoned fallen building behind; he heard her emit a cry of sorrow and a gasp of shock from the rough touch. Not trying to deceive himself by her perfect beauty, he mustered up some of Lui's strength so he could at least have his male-dominance again, but Lui was partially consumed by her unique looks so it was kind of hard. He pulled her up to his eyes level as she persevered to squirm and wiggle out of his iron grasp, while he; in return; browsed his Amber stern eyes over her angel drawn facial structure. Now, shocking for him to say, think or even admit this, he actually; for once; thought he had fallen in love...

Even though she struck him to the core with her Adonis-like beauty all the way to the core and part way through Lui, Lui could actually break somewhat away from the lusting connection she started on him. Rapid voices; including Lui's; spewed into his head. _'End her life! (A long hissing echo ends behinds his words as more voices fill in the between.) She is nothing more but a pretty face, and a wasted sperm of a woman!'_ Jin desperately tried to pull himself together and end the female's miserable life. Reaching for one of his weapons, he stopped all movements; including the voices in his head, when a piece of heaven stormed around his hearing. It was the most serene filled, ravish-like, completely harmless, voice Jin had never in his life experienced until now. "Please, don't kill me!" A voice so angelic and lustful, he just couldn't bring himself to harm her even by harsh eyes, instead, old hormones took over and if it wasn't for her squirming around in his grasp he would've taken her sweet virginity and probably become his wife. _'Wait, are you kidding me? You actually have the audacity to allow your hormones to overtake you into making this femine female your bride to be? WAKE UP, JIN!' _Lui screamed at him, even though he could feel Lui succumbing into the same thing he was succumbing into as well; her. 'A Mrs. Shadow's?' Jin thought, 'What has this treacherous creature done to me?' Jin's thoughts completed, finally coming back to his senses, only slightly.

All his life he has been nothing more than a bourgeois killer, able to strike down anything, anywhere and anyone. Okay, well if that was the case, why couldn't he do the same thing he had done to all the others to this female? Anger exploded within him that he forced himself to throw her down and said, "Stay in your place, maiden. If I dare see your face again, I will not hold back my hand nor my blades. I _will _strike you where you stand, with no hesitation." Saying all that had to be said, Jin walked away as tension pinched at his nerves, wanting him to stop and take the fair lady as his bride to be. As stubborn as he was he continued to walk away with quick long strides before he tainted his hands and his eyes by her tantalizing features. The only thing he didn't know was that the vessel Elune created smirked an enchanting smile at Jin's retreating figure; who disappeared into the Shadow's; she knew by the way he touched, looked, spoke, and walked away that her plan was physically taking a toll on him, which meant she had him right where she wanted him...

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Okay, I know the pregnant scene is messed up a lot, but I had to make Jin seem like he is heartless s.o.b., so please don't get on me about that. Also in like 2 or 3 chapters from now there is going to be a provocative scene and I'm still deciding on what I should rate this as, I think I might go with M cause I don't want to hear anything about a violation. So R&R and when I can get on my computer I'll type the next chapter, I have the whole story written out on my phone, so I won't back fire on much, phew._


	2. The Lusting Mayhem

**2**

**The Lusting Mayhem**

Around the stroke of midnight, Jin and his fellow family members returned to their resting haven after a night of unremorseful sin. The family rejoiced with fine wines, food and an unstoppable pre-tension of a night worth celebrating for. As many of the Shadow's danced with gratification and prating thorough interpretations about wondering throughout the South East village; Jin sat off on an open wooden window sill with a cylindrical beer rim mug in his hand and one leg upholding his arm that his hand held the beer mug in it. Jin stared onward at the thick darkness of the night; his exquisitely beautiful Amber eyes seemed dazed as he ogled the radiance of the partially clouded, multitudinous stars filling the sky itself and the dazzling new moon's incandescent shine. He sat there for hours, not realizing that he lost himself deep within the night's unmistakable pulchritude. It seemed that the more he watched the night firmament he felt that he could see the young maiden he genuinely denied killing because of her beauty; the shimmering pale lightness within her that delved in her face, making her seem different not only in an lusting, amorous kind of way but a unique kind of way. 'How troublesome... I have annihilated my tradition by a confounded, woman... Well, a precise, lustrous woman.' Jin thought. When a sparkling star blinked in acquiescence, his truthful thoughts vanished as swiftly as it came and overtook in outrage. He hated that this female had utter control over him in all aspects, no matter what they were. Rage kindled his veins that he tore his eyes away from the night view and threw his drink; along with his mug, outside and got up from the sill to make his way away from the ruckus of a party to go outside and regain his composure.

As he stood in the night's sympathetic breeze, he couldn't help but reminisce once again about the young female. As his thoughts steadily reinstated over the young girl, he walked over to his barn where his soulless dragon lay; with a rich partially pale and a scintillating purple color as his scales and deep, soulless, moon colored eyes, the dragon name Kar'Auro pressed his thick, well built face into the chest of his maitre showing gratitude and compassion. Smiling back as he ran a hand through Kar's cheveux, he proceeded to feed the large Dragon whose body resembled The Heart of the Aspects mount. As he made way to the dragon's nourishment, the dragon must've sensed another's soul lingering around the barn, (the dragon is only a soul with an ability to sense other souls as they pass around.) because he growled a low, soulless growl in defense. Perked Night Elf like ears sprang up as Jin called upon Lui for imperceptible armor that concealed his skin with thick hard stone like scales the color of a deep, dreadful crimson that almost appeared black and a strong surge of intensified anger which would overcome any compunction that would surrender his emotions. The greenish-red eyes he had before increased all senses he possessed within him, as he turned towards the darkened shadow of the figure; a voice that he hardly knew spewed from his lips scaring not only his soul like dragon but himself also as his voice dripped with naught a thing but death itself.

"Unsheathe yourself from your darkened state and present yourself in light swiftly, before I hasten your death!"

The figure beyond his line of vision didn't hesitate to reveal their person. Walking towards Jin causing no threat with each movement, the person appeared in the open gas lit light. Jin's entire body went numb all the way down to the core as the tough guy act flew straight out a window when his now; once again; Amber eyes fixated on the extravagantly beautiful maiden he recently collided; not physically; into earlier that night. Her extraordinary eyes sparkled brilliantly at him, she opened her fully, luscious, plumped; but from eye view; suspiciously, soft lips to suck in all the free air her lungs could carry before she released it back into the atmosphere. She strolled in tiny baby steps towards him as he stood in absolute shock, observing the slick, sway of her hips. Usually Kar would stand between Jin when he sensed danger or another soul but her presence felt at peace, that he laid down purring a deep but simultaneous soft dragon growl, letting Jin realize that he was either mesmerized by her beauty or there was no reason to get worked up because she was harmless. Not able to regain his current feature she glanced down at the ground before proceeding to speak before he tried anything to harm her.

"Sincerest apologies about startling you, I only wished on Elune to gaze upon your male dominance once again." Her voice was so serene; a piece of Elune's heaven did nothing but pleasure his ears. Slowly regaining his former state, he eased his tension and swallowed the armor he summoned at her sight as she stood proud in front of him, taunting him with those death defying eyes that cursed him to think he was in love with her. Lui was surprisingly quiet, so Jin felt as if he were pretty much useless as he stood like a manikin. Speaking again in that same lovely, lust filled voice that seem to carry him on a cloud to Elune's haven she said, "I have not interrupted you, or have I?"

Jin was speechless, amazingly startled beyond belief as he tried to desperately find the strength within his voice; presuming to begin his first newly form speech to her, but the vocals he bared failed him, as his mouth went dry and he ridiculously began to stutter words that shouldn't even be labeled as a word because they were simply letters. "I-I thought I-I told you to keep your distance or I'd strike you where you stand?"

As though she didn't hear a single word he said, she smiled half-heartily as her radiant eyes locked dead onto his that he almost took a step back and melt in that tiny, location spot.

"You didn't kill me before though... Why?" She asked. Each word she spoke seem to kiss his most sensitive skin and caress his body in ways he couldn't imagine; causing a great grievance on his manhood by teasing desires washing over him, making it extremely uncomfortable to stay strong and not forfeit in her lusting ways.

Using the key to unlock his eyes away from hers he glared off at the side. He remained clueless as he couldn't answer the question himself. Pressure became present, nerves struck him, tenseness dominated him, and questions consumed him that he became psychotically frustrated and his once Amber eyes became clouded with the unique greenish-red color. Upset that a lower-life female had to beauty to demolish his threats and the lust to keep him restrained from her presence. He forcefully grabbed her arms and pushed her into a thick piece of one of the barn woods support beams.

The sensation of Lui's powers within him swelled in thick questioning sizes that flames spewed out from each stroke of his finger prints. The heat was obviously to immense for the long cloth-like fabric, because each material sizzled and melted piece by piece until his finger's interacted with her delicate, angel-like skin. The heat underneath his rough fingers began to torch her sensitive flesh, wincing in irritating pain and not being able to stop the painful whimper that escaped her mouth, she heard him speak, in that same scary, death-like voice; that would haunt her mortal well-being if her mind repeated his saying, "Just because your beauty may succumb me into not killing you, doesn't mean that I can clench a firm hold on this temper of mine."

Random thoughts began to fly swiftly within her mind on what to say or what to do to make him stop. As many words came and went inside her head she felt a presence; quite peaceful actually, stand alongside of her. As if it were an inconspicuous spirit that lingered around her and a faint, beautiful but strong voice wisped low words into her ear that told her what to do. With the speed of light, the words and the presence was removed immediately; Ai'Mira knew the voice and the sensible presence was there because Kar stopped his purr/growl, starred at her direction and seemed to take a bow once the spirit whispered to the vessel. The painful feelings were still in action as she averted her eyes back at the deadly man. With the words as clear as day and vaguely fresh in her mind she closed the distance face space and combined her sensual lips onto his. Seeming to not only shock him with the unexpected kiss but it seemed to throw warm water onto his fueled flames. The touch of her lips pressed into his was nearly breath-taking, she felt so warm... So divine... So... So... So sexually but threatening appealing! The fire he summed returned within his male dominance, as if he nor Lui were in control of him, he literally allowed full access of his sexual pride destroy his body. His body had a numb-minding chill as he shook slightly when her sweet tasting tongue played against his. He could feel his hands travel, lazily down her arms to wrap around her waist. Without his command he pulled her dangerously close to his body as he tightened his hold on her. She slowly began to ease her hands up his arms and around his strong neck.

With all the sexual emotions racing through him, he couldn't help but give into the lust consuming feelings; it had been nearly a decade since he'd last experienced the feeling of being inside of a woman. If she was the one he would take back into consideration of absolute intimacy, would that change his whole demeanor? This woman had a toll on him, something he couldn't pull away from... No matter what he tried he couldn't pry himself away from her, something about her changed everything about him... Curse this lusting mayhem he had to endure. Then a thought came to him, what if he gave into the sexual act she passed onto him and threw her away after the act? Maybe, just maybe the lust he was witnessing would finally vanish, and so would she...

Smirking through the kiss, he buried his lips deeper into hers; after receiving a gasp from her, he smiled and gave his manhood full access to increase in size...


End file.
